


Christmas at Ground Zero

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, it's barbaric but whatever works, making use of the environment, unconventional methods of fighting, warning: Christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: It's Earth's first Christmas Eve under Sendak's rule and the MFEs are bound and determined to enjoy it somehow. Cut off from the Garrison and low on power in their weapons, it's time to get creative to survive.





	Christmas at Ground Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks  
> "It's Christmas at Ground Zero" (c) "Weird Al" Yankovic
> 
> ((A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!))

 

“ _It's Christmas at Ground Zero, there's music in the air. The sleigh bells are ringing and the carolers are singing while the air-raid sirens blare_.”  
  
James Griffin rolled his eyes a bit and ducked behind a wall of snow, his breath fogging up his helmet while Nadia Rizavi's voice sang in his ears. The screen display on his helmet indicated there were at least four Galra in his direct vicinity, which more coming.  
  
“I _t's Christmas at Ground Zero, the button has been pressed. The radio just let us know that this is not a test._ ”  
  
He checked his gun. They'd been out here a long time, longer than usual, and he was running low on energy. It was just supposed to be a supply-run, a quick get-and-jet. Galra Warlord Sendak's forces had ambushed them and then it had started to snow again.  
  
“That song is _so old_ , Rizavi.” He decided to remind her.  
  
“Yeah, but what song isn't? _Everywhere the atom bombs are dropping. It's the end of all humanity._ “  
  
“ _No more time for last-minute shopping._ ” Ina Liefsdottir chimed in over the comm.  
  
“ _It's time to face our final destiny_!” Rizavi finished the verse.  
  
“Come on, Griffin, join in.” Nadia urged. “Kinkade?”  
  
“Well, it'll keep us warm until we finally get picked up.” Ryan Kinkade pointed out. “ _It's Christmas at Ground Zero, there's panic in the crowd._ ”  
  
James shook his head but relented. “ _We can dodge debris while we trim the tree underneath a mushroom cloud._ ” He sang, firing on a drone flying his way.  
  
“Is anyone else running low on energy in their guns?” He asked, ducking into a damaged storefront to avoid a Galra firing at him.  
  
“Oh, you too? Geez, how long have we been out here?” Nadia groaned.  
  
James looked at the sky. “Not sure, the snow is covering the sun and I'm not taking off my glove to check my watch.”  
  
“Three hours, 35 minutes and 13 seconds.” Ina offered helpfully.  
  
“Any word from command yet?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Did _you_ hear anything? The snow is interfering with our signal. And I'm running on radar, my helmet keeps getting fogged up so I can't actually _see_ _anything_.” Nadia groaned.  
  
“Here's a suggestion. Let's regroup and remove our helmets so we can see what we're doing and come up with a plan for when our power packs run out.” James used his radar to find his way over to them, being careful to avoid being sighted by Galra as he went.   
  
“Great. Who remembers the next line of the song?” Nadia asked.  
  
“ _You might hear some reindeer on your rooftop, or Jack Frost on your windowsill._ ” James sang as he aimed at a Galra that was walking nearby. “ _But, if someone's climbing down your chimney, you better load your gun and_ _ **shoot to kill**_ _._ ” He fired on the Galra just as they noticed him and had to dodge a shot before he got in a kill shot.   
  
“ _Oh,_ _It's Christmas at Ground Zero, and if the radiation level's okay,”_ Nadia continued, and James heard her firing on something too as they moved closer to each other. “ _I'll go out with you and see all the new mutations on New Year's Day._ ”  
  
“ _It's Christmas at Ground Zero, just seconds left to go.”_ Ina sang, her voice shaking a bit. _“I'll duck and cover with my yuletide lover underneath the mistletoe._ ”  
  
“ _It's Christmas at Ground Zero, now the missiles are on their way.”_ Ryan joined in again. _“What a crazy fluke, we're gonna get nuked on this jolly holiday!_ ”  
  
They all joined in to repeat the final line as they spotted each other with Galra in close proximity. They all aimed their guns, preparing to fire just as they got noticed. “ _What a crazy fluke, we're gonna get nuked on this jolly holiday!_ ”   
  
They all fired at once and the Galra went down before they got a shot out. Then they fired at the drones and ran over to join each other.  
  
“Well, that was fun but I don't feel _any_ warmer.” Ryan confessed.  
  
“That wasn't the point. I'm feeling bitter. I mean, this is our first Christmas since Sendak attacked. Look at this place. It's...miserable. There's no happiness, no kids playing in the snow, no snowball fights--”  
  
A Galra sentry spotted them and aimed its gun, but an icicle suddenly broke off and stabbed right into it. It fell over, electric sparks coming out of it before it blew up.  
  
“ _Snowball fights_...” James looked at his gun. “We're running low on power, and I've noticed the Galra don't seem to be handling the snow too well. What do you say we use our environment to our advantage?”  
  
“Well...” Nadia holstered her gun. “My fingers can't get any more _numb_.”  
  
“Let's use this snow and build some snowmen as decoys. Then we'll build snow forts and prepare for battle.” James said as the rest of them holstered their guns. Then they all touched hands together and threw them up before splitting off into teams of two to start working.  
  
The snowmen didn't have any features, but they didn't need to. They just needed to make a crowd to attract the Galra and lead them into the trap. Then they dug out ditches and built thick walls of snow around them. Their radars told them that Galra were coming, so they had to work fast. They broke off icicles, rolled snowballs, and made stacks of them as the snow came down and covered their tracks and hardened their ammunition.  
  
“ _Quiznak_ , it is so _quiznaking_ _cold_ here. Hot, cold, hot, cold, can this planet pick a _quiznaking temperature_? And why are we even _here_? It's not really worth sticking around for!” James heard a Galra saying as they walked closer to their location. “And what was with those weird structures? I _know_ they weren't here before.”  
  
“Look, I know you're practically a kit, but stop asking questions. It's annoying. If you pestered Lord Sendak with this stuff, he'd kill you as an example.” Another Galra replied.  
  
“Hey... _those_ weren't here before, either.” The first Galra sounded confused.  
  
“Ugh, I _hate_ snow. I had to work on a snow planet once, it was _terrible_. It constantly morphed the landscape, and we had to stay inside because it was proven hazardous.” The other one groaned.  
  
“Rizavi,” James whispered. “Why don't you announce us?”  
  
He looked out just as Rizavi threw a snowball at one of the Galra.  
  
“ _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_!” She sang as she threw it.  
  
“What the _quiznak_?!” The Galra cried as he was hit.  
  
“ _Fa-la-la la-la la-la-la-la!_ ” The other three sang as they threw their own snowballs.  
  
“ _'Tis the season to be jolly!_ ” Nadia continued, throwing another two snowballs at them. The Galra aimed their weapons, but the snow was starting to fall harder, covering their locations.  
  
“ _Fa-la-la la-la la-la-la-la!_ ” The other three sang again as they pelted them with more snowballs  
  
“What is this? Some...primitive attack strategy?!” The older Galra demanded.  
  
“Stop that noise!” The younger one covered his ears.  
  
“ _Don we now our gay apparel,_ ” Nadia threw more snowballs, laughing as she sang.  
  
“ _Fa-la-la la-la-la la-la-la!_ ” James picked up one of the icicles as he sang along with the others.  
  
“ _Troll the ancient yuletide carol_!” Nadia raised her own icicle.  
  
“ _Fa-la-la la-la la-la-la-la!_ ” They all threw their icicles as one, and heard the satisfying sound of the icicles penetrating armor _clearly_ not built to withstand that kind of attack.  
  
James climbed out of his ditch, grabbing another icicle as he went, to see the younger Galra running for it. He raised his icicle and threw it like a javelin and the Galra went down.  
  
“Well...ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have a viable strategy.” James turned to them. “Let's make the most of our Christmas Eve and take out as many Galra as we can.”  
  
  
Nadia grinned. “They _won't_ know what hit them.”  
  
–  
  
The snow was falling, the city was silent, but the Galra troop knew that, somewhere, there were four trained human operatives that had taken out _several_ Galra without firing a single shot from their guns and left the bodies to be found dead in the snow with puncture wounds. Now the rest of them were on the defensive, their weapons trained on any sudden movements until they ended up aiming at each other and had to try to calm down.  
  
And that's when it happened. They got hit from one of the higher floors of the damaged buildings on either side of them.  
  
At first it was just a snowball hitting them, and then the noise started. Their ears twitched and folded back as they heard the humans singing, and then they trained their weapons on the source of the sound – just before they were stabbed by a clear javelin they didn't realize was coming.  
  
“ _Fall on your knees._ ” The humans sang as the Galra were stabbed through. “ _And hear the angel voices. Oh, night divine. Oh, night when Christ was born_.”  
  
One by one, they were struck down by the invisible javelins, and fell to the snow.   
  
“ _Oh, night divine. Oh, night. Oh, night divine._ ”  
  
They managed to get one last message to Commander Sendak before another round of javelins took them out.  
  
–  
  
“It's quiet.” Nadia said as they crouched in wait for the next wave. “Anything on the radars?”  
  
“Nope. Maybe they fell back.” James replied.  
  
“Let's regroup. We'll come to you, Griffin.” Ryan told him.  
  
“We're cut off from the Garrison right now. I think you can just call me by my first name.” James said softly. “I found some emergency food stored here so, yeah, come to my location. We'll get some food in us...maybe start a small fire and wait out the storm.”  
  
They made their way to his location and took off their helmets, setting them to the side while James set up a small makeshift firepit and some matches he found to light it. “It could be worse.” He told them as they all scooted closer for the warmth. “Our plan could've failed. Maybe we could've been captured. But, we're doing okay.”  
  
“We're doing _great_.” Nadia grinned. “I haven't had so much fun since I was a kid! Only, you know, I wasn't killing anyone then.”  
  
“Here.” James distributed the emergency canned food. “Merry Christmas, everyone We survived.”  
  
“We may not have a tree, and our Christmas dinner is pretty meager, but we're alive and that's what counts.” Ryan smiled a bit. “Veronica's going to be sorry she missed this.”  
  
“Eh, maybe she can join us _next_ Christmas.” James shrugged, then looked out the window. “Maybe...maybe Voltron will join us for it.”  
  
”Maybe. If only.” Nadia nodded, then chuckled. “That was some pretty good singing out there, guys. And Griffin, dayum, that throw of yours. Phew!”  
  
“Too bad you and the dead Galra are the only ones that will ever hear me sing.” James chuckled as he rolled his shoulder a bit. “And that throw was just basic training.”  
  
“Whaaat? No way, you could join a boy-band or something with that voice.” Nadia insisted.  
  
“Don't be silly.” James shook his head, then looked out the window again. “Snow's falling even harder. Anything on the radar?”  
  
“No.” Ina said after checking it. “I think we're safe for the night.”  
  
“Still, we'll sleep in shifts.” James decided. “I'll take first watch, then Rizavi, Liefsdottir, and Kinkade.”  
  
“What do we do if we're still not picked up tomorrow?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Same tactic. Rizavi, keep singing those high notes, it really bugged them.” James nodded firmly.  
  
She saluted. “Yes, captain!”  
  
James looked at the fire steadily burning, keeping them warm. “We'll huddle up to sleep, since we don't have blankets. Whoever is on watch will keep the fire going. We've got a long night, and anything can happen. Let's survive it.”  
  
They nodded solemnly and finished their food before they all curled up close. James put his helmet back on and sat by the window, his hand on his gun as he watched the snow fall. The fire would destroy any remaining ammunition he had, but his gun would work for the night. He just hoped they'd be picked up soon.  
  
The others drifted off, exhausted from the day's events, and he sighed softly and pulled his glove off to check his watch. 23:59. One minute to midnight. He stopped believing in Santa when he realized there was no way one man could travel the world in one night and get into the homes of every child to deliver gifts. Still, there were times that he would find himself hoping wishes did really comes true, and magic really was real. Maybe then, Keith would come back to him. Maybe then, their world would return to normal.  
  
His parents had been killed in the first attack. Sendak had fired on the city and they hadn't even been able to send help. How could you fight against lasers from space? It was unfair. So many had been captured or killed, or captured and then killed as an example what happened if you stood against the Galra. Still, the Galaxy Garrison stood against them, fighting through rain, snow, and shine, desperate to save their world.  
  
The cracked window reflected his depressed expression and he sighed, running a hand through his bangs. How long could they hold out? The Galra would be wise to their tactics soon, and then what? Would Voltron come before Sendak killed them all? What would he do with them if he _did_ catch them? He'd heard of arenas, of Officer Takashi Shirogane being thrown into battle after battle. If that happened to them, could they survive?   
  
Probably, if they were together. Alone?  
  
He looked over at his team, his brow furrowed. Alone, they would fall, victims to the Galra Empire's thirst for blood. He couldn't let that happen. He had to lead his team to victory.  
  
He didn't sleep that night. He let them sleep until the sun rose and the snow stopped. He let them sleep until his helm's comm crackled with a message from the Garrison.  
  
“Griffin, report your position.” Sam Holt ordered.  
  
“The Mousehole theater. We're upstairs.” James replied, trying not to sound too relieved to be contacted.  
  
“Affirmative. Any wounded?”  
  
“Negative.” James replied. “We're all in peak condition.”  
  
“That's a Christmas miracle if I ever heard one. We're sending Veronica and Officer Angelo to pick you up. Be ready.”  
  
“Roger that.” James got up and stretched before going over to wake his team. “Wake up. Veronica's on the way.”  
  
“Mmm, what time is it?” Nadia rubbed at her eyes.  
  
He checked his watch as he pulled his glove back on. “0700 hours.”  
  
“Oh-sev—Jaaaaames, we were supposed to take _shifts_!” She frowned as she sat up.  
  
“I couldn't sleep.” He shrugged. “I'll sleep in the car. Come on, let's not keep them waiting.” He turned to put out the fire he'd been keeping going all night.  
  
“Kinkade, can you talk to him?” Nadia sighed heavily.  
  
“Well, I think if James couldn't sleep anyway, all that would've happened if he woke one of us is that we would've _both_ been awake.” Ryan shrugged.  
  
“Did anything happen?” Ina asked as she got up.  
  
“Nope. Was nice and quiet all night.” James holstered his gun and headed for the door. “Come on, they'll be here soon.”  
  
“You know, for _once_ in my adult years, I'm grateful for a White Christmas.” Ryan said as they got up and headed for the door.  
  
“It sure came in handy. Let's hope we get one next year.” Nadia agreed as they headed out.  
  
Veronica was pulling up just as they got outside and they all got in. James fell asleep once the car started to drive off and Veronica smiled sympathetically to him.  
  
“I guess he had a long night?” She asked them.  
  
“He wouldn't wake us up for our shifts.” Nadia nodded.  
  
“We'll just let him sleep, then. It's pretty quiet today, no sign of attacks or patrols. I think we can safely take the time to relax.” Veronica looked ahead with a sigh.  
  
“Yeah, I think we made the Galra hate snow _forever_.” Nadia chuckled.  
  
“How so?” Veronica asked.  
  
“We'll debrief you when we get back.” Nadia replied. “For now...let's just enjoy the ride.”  
  
The snow started to gently fall as they drove through the silent city, and Nadia smiled as she watched it out the window. “ _Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh. O'er the hills we go, laughing all the way._ ”  
  
“ _Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright_.” Ryan joined in.  
  
“ _What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._ ” They sang in unison.  
  
“ _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way._ ” Ina and Veronica sang along with the two of them, while James slept on and Officer Angelo focused on driving. “ _Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._ ”  
  
Officer Angelo chuckled. “You know, I used to _hate_ when that song would play on the radio. Fifteen times every Christmas, sometimes two in a row, always the same overly-poppy versions.”  
  
“And now?” Veronica asked.  
  
“Now...what I _wouldn't_ _give_ to hear the radio play those fifteen versions again.” Officer Angelo said glumly.  
  
“Sendak's made everyone appreciate the little things we took for granted more. You never know how much you love something...until it's gone.” Veronica looked to the side, sighing.  
  
“Or just how much you cherish the things you still have, until it's all you have left.” Officer Angelo nodded.  
  
“Well, at least we're all together for Christmas.” Veronica nodded. “Merry Christmas, Curtis.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Veronica.” He smiled a bit.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Nadia, Ryan, and Ina.” Veronica looked at them. “And James, though he's fast asleep right now.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Veronica.” Nadia chuckled. “Let's try to survive to the next one.”  
  
“Hear, hear.” The others all agreed. James shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake.  
  
Nadia started them off on “Silent Night” as they drove out of the city and towards the glowing dome around the Galaxy Garrison.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> James is so focused on making sure his team is okay that he forgets to take care of himself.


End file.
